Rise of the Guardians: The Cursed Past of Adventure
by Tcp7462
Summary: The Guardians see the memories of Jade Summers. Takes place prior to Part 2, and the memories occur before Rise of the Guardians Part 1


_**Disclaimer: I own nobody but my OCs. This will have some characters that are new to this story(You have probably seen them in some movies), but will be introduced in part 2 of my story, which still needs to be written, so the beginning might not make sense.**_

Chapter 1 Baby Tooth's POV: I was fluttering around in Jade's office sadly. We shared so many memories here. My eyes drifted off to a case. I instantly recognized it. It case Tooth gave her to store our gifts for her in. I zoomed over to the case and opened it. I saw many familiar things. The pouch of dream sand from Sandy, the snow globe from North, and an egg from Bunny. Bunny also gave Jade her boomerangs the Easter we all met Jade and her family. I looked at the egg and almost cried at the sight of the painting on it. It was Jade as a child, with her family and all of us, with me and Scarlet on her shoulders. I then saw some things that weren't there before. A small ice figure of her for one. I instantly knew Jack gave it to her. The other thing was a pouch of nightmare sand. Of course Pitch would give his granddaughter that. My eyes drifted to an all too familiar sight that made my heart wrench. It was a tooth capsule, with Jade's picture on it. It was her memories. I picked them up and flew over to Tooth, who was just outside the door. She turned to looked at me when she heard the door close. She saw the memories in my tiny hands. "Are those what think they are?" she asked. I nodded, not able to say anything. She took them into her hand. "Do you think it is time we showed them?" she asked me. "Yes, Tooth. They will find out sooner or later." I said, surprised I could speak. We then flew to the control room. All the guardians were there. Jack was crying his eyes out. Bunny, North, Pitch, and Sandy were trying to comfort them as best as they could. "You may go to the office now. the Guardians of Childhood need to discuss something about your leader in private." Tooth said. "Who are you to discuss of our leader without us present?" Thorin said, almost sizing her up as he walked over to her. I started to see anger in her eyes. "I am Jade's foster mother, and the wife of your new leader." Tooth said firmly. With that, the Nature Guardians went to their ex-leader's office. "We need to talk." Tooth said. "About what? I don't want to speak to anyone about anything right now." Jack said between sobs. "Not even about this?" I asked as Tooth held out the memories for everyone to see. "What are those?" Bunny asked. "Jade's memories." Sandy responded. "We are all going to see them from the moment she was born to when she was ... sent to Manny for the last time." Tooth couldn't bring herself to say 'died' about her own foster daughter. "But Tooth, only the bearer of the memories can access them. You told me yourself." Jack said. "And the keepers of the memories as well." I told him. "But we have to hold hands to see them all together." Tooth said. They got in a circle held hands, while I held the memories and perched on Tooth's shoulder. "Do the honors Baby Tooth." Tooth said. I pressed the purple diamond and we were deployed into Jade's memories.

Chapter 2 No POV: They were in a house. There were people in it. "Hey, that's me!" Pitch said as he pointed to a man that looked like him, but had normal skin. Seraphina, Thaddeus, and Gandalf were there as well. Other unfamilar people were there too. "Ok, who are they?" Bunny asked Jack. "Well, the brunette female is my Aunt Angelica, the blonde is my Aunt Elizabeth, the one with the peg leg is my Uncle Barbosa, the one studying the sword is my Uncle Will, and my uncle Jack seems to be missing." Jack explained. "You have an Uncle with the same name as you?" Bunny said bluntly. "It was Dad's idea." Jack responded proudly. "What. Why does Seraphina seem…bigger than usual?" North said confused. Jack suddenly smiled. "Wait, I think this is the day-" he started, but got cut off by the door opening. Walking in the house was a younger Jack with two other children and a man. "Cousins Oceana and Willy and Uncle Jack!" Jack said excitedly. "You look like a smaller version of you, Jack." Baby Tooth said as she smiled. "Hello, pequenos, how was school?" Angelica asked the kids. "Wonderful, Mother." Oceana replied. "Anyone touch the rum while I was out?" Jack Sparrow(Yes it is the pirates of the caribbean people) asked, eyeing Elizabeth. "Jack, for the last time, I'm not going to burn your stupid rum again." Elizabeth said annoyed. "Yeah. And Oceana isn't me and Angelica's daughter." the captain said sarcastically. Memory Jack and Willy giggled. "Mom, did you soil yourself?" memory Jack asked his mother when he noticed her chair was wet. Jack Frost blushed and muttered "Shut up." as Bunny laughed at him. Seraphina looked at the wet spot horrified. "F-fellas, the triplets are coming."

Chapter 3:


End file.
